In Another Life
by Halo1985
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Forgotten. (read it first other wise this story wont make much sense)Swan Queen love story with a twist. Henry wants to stop Emma from breaking the curse. AU created by the events in Lost and Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

In a Anther Life

_Henry opened the door to his mother's mansion on Miffin Street. He ran to her old study, she was not there, he searched the whole house for his mother, but he could not find her. He sat and waited for her to return for an hour, but she never came home. He went back the next day and the day after that. She was gone, no note, no goodbye, just gone. _

_He told everyone, but no one cared. Everyone was busy planning Emma's wedding. He never thought she would actually leave. The last word he said to her was later, that is it, later. All the fighting for him, all the changes she made, she even stopped her own mother for him. Then one day she was just gone. Charming and Snow laughed and joked about it. When he told Emma, she just patted him on the head and said, "She'll turn up, you know Regina. If it's not about her then she isn't happy." She never came back and no matter who he told, no one cared. _

Henry shot up from bed breathing heavy and looking around the room. His breathing clamed, relieved he was safe. He got up and walked to his Mom's room. He quit telling her about the nightmares but after each one, he had to check and made sure she was still there. Visions from anther life still haunted him in his new one.

He opened the door, checking that his mother was still fast asleep, Mack wrapped in her arms. Relived, he was going to close the door and go to bed, but Regina lifted up the blanket and motioned for him to get in. He was 10, but felt 20; he knew he should just go back to his own bed but not tonight. He could not handle any more nightmares. He climbed in and snuggled into her side. This was the only way he ever slept anymore.

That morning Mack was reading a book, she got from Belle at the table as everyone was eating breakfast. Mack was fascinated by the pictures and was staring at Regina.

"Mom look," she pointed to a picture of the Evil Queen, "She looks like you huh."

"Yeah honey she does and Snow White looks like Mary Margret." Regina said bending down looking at the picture. She kissed Mack on the forehead and went back to getting ready for work.

"Everyone in town is in this book." Mack said flipping to a page where Ruby was walking in the forest.

"You know Fairy Tales are stupid right." Henry said rolling his eyes and slamming the book closed.

"No they're not; you're just a big meanie." Mack said pulling the book out of his grasp.

"They're not real and you want to know what else isn't real Santa…isn't…." His mother cut him off.

"Henry come here right now." Regina demanded, Henry rolled his eyes and got up. Regina whispered in his ear. "She is only 7, leave her alone."

"Mom, it's so stupid."

"Don't say that word, just let her have her stories ok, and be nice. Don't you dare tell her Santa Clause isn't real ether."

"Fine."_ When I believed in fairy tales she made me get therapy. Mack believes in that crap and she thinks it is so cute. _

Regina dropped her children off at school and headed for work. As Regina was getting out of her car, a giant man snatched her from behind. He was six feet tall, wearing a dirty trench coat and smelled like cheap cigarettes and alcohol. He had his arm around her waist, and a knife to her throat. "Get in." he hissed into her ear. Before she could open her door, a woman with blonde cascading curls came charging at them a gun in her hand. The woman was clad in skinny jeans and a red leather jacket that fit her perfectly.

"Let her go," the woman said never taking her stunning green eyes off Regina.

"Never," He smiled, showing his disgusting yellow teeth. "She is my ticket outta this joint."

"The cops are coming, you are not getting away." Emma said slowly walking toward them.

"Don't come any closer." The man yelled and tightened his hold around Regina.

"Take me instead." The woman said sitting the gun down, she put her hands up and walked toward them. "I don't have anyone, what if she has a family." The man though for a second "Plus you could have a lot more fun with me." The man threw Regina to the ground and grabbed the blonde by her hair. Dragging her into his body and forcefully putting the blade to her throat. She responded quickly by slamming the back of her head into his face. Hitting his nose, he cried out in pain and it momentarily caused him to loosen his grip. She swiftly moved out of his hold. Then she punched him in the ribs. The man started swinging the knife wildly and sliced Emma's right arm. Then the man took off down the street.

"Are you ok," the blonde asked looking down at Regina

"Yeah," was all Regina could manage.

The blonde took off after him, "Good," She yelled back at the stunted brunette. She chased him to Main Street and then tacked him. The man pushed the blonde off of him and they both were on their feet in seconds. The man punched her in the face and she responded by kicking him in the stomach. He then kicked her knee, causing her leg to buckle and she collapsed to the ground. The man started kicking her in the ribs. Regina came up from behind him, punched him in the temple, and then kicked him in the groin. David and Graham got there just as the man went to his knees.

"Guess you're not the damsel in distress I thought you were." The blonde said looking up at Regina.

"I'd never been a good damsel in distress. I guess I have always been a hands on damsel." Regina was at her side assessing her wound. "Besides you make a terrible knight"

"I never claimed to be prince charming." The blonde said as Regina put her scarf around the gash on the blonde's arm making a makeshift bandage.

"I would never have taken you for a prince." Regina said looking down at the blonde's perfect body. The blonde woman tried to stand up but screamed out in pain the moment she tried to bare weight on her leg. Regina helped to lower back to the ground.

"I must have broken it when I fell." The blonde shrieked in pain.

"Well get you inside and get some X-Rays." Regina said and motioned for David to come over and he helped carrier inside. The woman's arm ended up needing 13 stiches, her kneecap was broken as well as the top of her tibia and fibula.

"I never properly thank you for saving my life." Regina said coming into the room after Dr. Whale had left.

"It's cool, no big deal."

"You really don't have any family."

"No I am not really the family type." The blonde said looking away trying not to stare at the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"I didn't know there was a type."

"Well you're looking at it."

"What about friends."

"I am never in one place long enough for friends." she shrugged, "Hell I was planning on getting out of this town in a day or two now I can't even drive."

"Where are you staying?"

"I hear there is a nice B&B up the street; I guess I will check that out."

"You don't have anyone to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, I been on my own since I was 15."

"You can't even walk."

"I will figured it out, I always do. I always somehow manage to land on my feet."

"You landed on your ass today."

"Thanks for so nicely reminding me."

"You are staying with me."

"Thanks, but I will pass."

"I am going to take care of you until your back on your feet. It's the least I can do, you saved my life."

"Listen lady, I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me. I am a big girl; I can take care of myself." The blonde said trying to move her pillow from behind her back to under her leg. The pillow fell to floor and the blonde huffed, she tried to get up to get it. When the blonde reached down, her good leg slipped and she started to fall. Regina was there in an instant and pushed her back onto the bed and put the pillow was under her leg. "You're going to fall, and break your other leg, just stay put." Then Regina gave her the same look she gave her children when she expected them to behave.

"I am not helpless."

"No clearly you are not, by your display today, but you are hurt."

"Don't worry about little old me."

"You are coming home with me."

"No, I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"I wasn't asking. I am taking care of you. Besides the hospital won't let you leave without someone with you to at least watch over you for a few days because of the pain meds you're on."

"Fine, a few days, but I don't even know your name, should I just call you Florence Nightingale."

"Regina Mills," Regina said putting her hand out to shake Emma's hand.

"Emma Swan, I feel like we have already done this."

"Like we meat somewhere before."

"You felt it too." Emma said surprised.

"The moment I looked into your eyes," Regina said blushing.

Henry sat outside school waiting for Mack. He saw his sister coming out of the building crying. He got up and ran toward her. "What's wrong?" Henry demanded.

"Nothing." Mack said in-between tears and started walking home. Henry followed her.

"Why are you crying and where is your book." Henry said grabbing Mack's arm and turning her to face him. Mack just pointed to one of the boys standing at the bus stop. Henry shook his head and walked over to the boy. _No one picks on my little sister_. Henry demanded the boy return the book, but the boy just laughed at him. For a moment, he forgot he was not the Dark One anymore and punched the kid in the face a few times. Inflicting a fat lip and black eye, the book was back in Mack's arms in no time and they were walking home.

"Mom doesn't like it when you fight."

"No one picks on my sister." Henry said opening the door to the apartment.

"Except you."

"Except me, it's my right as a big brother." He said looking down at her, and then he heard a voice from another life. He stood there in horror; the only person who could break this new curse and end his happily ever after was lying on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

A:N Thanks to everyone who read and liked Lost and Forgotten I know some people were disappointed at the end. I did that because this is a totally different story. I am tiring to create a different world. Henry will be a lot like how Regina was in season one, in this story. Except he will have love and support something Regina never had in the show and his actions will reflect that. Regina will be total different and regard Emma almost the same way Henry dose in canon, like a hero. Emma will hopefully seem more like season one Emma. This time around it isn't going to be so dark, thou there will probably be a little angst. Let me know what you think of the sequel so far. If you love it or hate it. No one batas it before I post, so I never know if my stuff is any good until people review. Also I am going to go into more detail about Henry's past through out this story and probably Emma's. Also one thing to keep in mind, Henry and Mack both cast the "curse" together and just who is Mack in the grand skim of things.

Chapter 2

Henry marched into the apartment, his bag falling to the floor. His eyes were bulging out of his head in disbelief at seeing Emma on the stood there shaking his head not believing his own eyes. _How is this even possible, I cannot believe she came here anyway? _

"What are you doing here?" Henry realized his mistake "I mean who you are?"

"Henry this is Emma, she is going to be staying with us for a bit, she saved my life and in the process injured her leg."_ Of course, she saved your life. It is what she always dose, you never fell for it before. We finally got our life back Mom. She will destroy everything. I will not let it happen. This new curse or whatever it is cannot break, I will not let it, everyone is so happy. If that means not getting to have Emma in my life then so be it. If that is the price of this magic, I will pay it._

"Mom, can I talk to you in the other room?" Henry said walking away. Regina got up and followed Henry to his room. Mack plopped down on the sofa next to Emma.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Emma leaned over and whispered to Mack.

"He doesn't like anyone, I wouldn't take it personally. Mom makes him go to therapy; she says he has antisocial tendencies."

"Great."

"He comes off as a big jerk 90% of the time, but he really has a good heart. He hasn't been the same since he lost all his memories."

"How did that happen?"

"One night he hit his head after having a nightmare and hasn't been the same since. Mom told me he is just blocking the trauma of our dad leaving."

When Regina was inside Henry's room, the boy closed the door. "Mom do you know anything about her."

"Henry she saved my life."

"Ok, so who cares? Where is she going to sleep we barely have room for the three of us in this tiny apartment."

"On the sofa until her leg is better. Is that really what you're worried about. Honey you won't have to give up your room, I promises."

"I just don't think you should be bring strays home."

"She is not a dog, she is a human being, in need of our help. You used to be such a caring boy."

"I do care, about the one thing that matters. Keeping my family safe and protected, she could be a serial killer we would never know."

"Henry, your being silly." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"Oh well see about that." He went to his lab top "What did you say her name was." _I should at least fake not knowing her a little._

"Henry what are you doing."

"Proving to you once and for all that you shouldn't bring random strangers home." _Sometimes I miss when my mother did not trust anyone; it would make getting rid of Emma so much easier. I will find dirt on her or I will make it up. _

"Henry your being ridiculous, I had David run a background check already. They did a drug test on her when she was in the hospital so you can stop your witch hunt."

"We shall see." Henry said focusing on the screen. Regina shook her head and walked out of the room to start dinner. Henry stayed in his room for several hours. He finally came out when Regina demanded he eat. Henry sat at the table pushing his food around on his plate and staring at Emma.

"So Ms. Swan what brings you to our little town?" Henry said trying to sound like his mother use to when she was mayor.

"You can call me Emma kid."

"I'd rather not."

"Henry." Regina said glaring over at him.

"It's fine call me whatever you want to kid."

"Henry, my name is Henry and I would prefer if you would call me that." Henry sat there staring at Emma. Mack just giggled and shook her head.

"Ok Henry, I am a bail bond person and I chased a guy here."

"Do you have any kids?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow. Emma didn't respond for a moment. She sat there thinking her words over carefully.

"I don't have any family." Emma said quietly not taking her eyes off her food. Regina noticed the pain behind those words and cleared her through and glaring at her son making in perfectly clear that he needed to drop his line of integrating for the night. Mack pulled Emma's head down and whispered something into her ear. All the pain and sadness melted from Emma's face. "Thank you." Emma said smiling down at the little girl and patted her head.

"How did you break your leg?" Mack said still looking up at Emma. Emma smiled relived that conversation changed to something she was more comfortable taking about.

"Well the guy kicked my a..." Emma paused for moment "The guy broke my leg and your Mom saved me."

"Mom, you said Emma saved you?" Henry interrupted.

"We saved each other." Emma said smiling and looking into Regina eyes. _Wait a second, what the fuck is that look. Oh god, already, I have to fix this. _

All of a sudden, Emma started screaming out in pain and she grabbing her leg. _HAAAAA that should fix it. _Regina shot up from her chair and was at Emma's side in a second. _SHIT that so did not fix it. _

"Are you ok, what happened?"

"Something hit my leg." Emma said threw clenched teeth and still holding on to the injured leg.

"I am sorry my leg must have slipped." Henry said trying his best to sound innocent. Regina knew his tone and knew he was faking.

"Henry, go to your room this instant." For a second his mother reminded him of the evil mayor, but only for a second before she went back to making sure Emma was ok. Henry got up, slammed his chair into the table, and ran to his room. Mack got up and followed him. She let herself into his room where he was sitting at his desk going through her book.

"Why did you do that?" _Mack_ said standing next to her brother. "It wasn't very nice and you made Mom mad."

"What if I told you everything in this book is true."

"Henry you said yourself fairy tales aren't real."

"I know because I was trying to protect you and Mom."

"Look, that's Emma." He pointed to the picture of a baby. "Mom really is the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen is best friends with Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes."

"How could that even happen?"

"Magic, very powerful magic, it gave everyone including Mom a happy ending."

"Really?" Mack looked at her brother in disbelief. He had been telling her for weeks she was inane. Now she could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Emma is going to destroy everyone's happily ever after. Unless we stop it, you have to help me but you can't tell anyone or they will think we are crazy."

"Henry what if Emma is meant to be a part of our happily ever after."

"She can't be Mack, because she is a part of my happy ending. I don't get a happy ending in this world. It's the price I have to pay. It's hard to explain, there was another world. I did terrible things, this is what I deserve." Henry started rambling but all Mack heard was that he wasn't happy.

"You are not happy with me and Mom."

"I love you and Mom but I would be happier with Emma apart of my life too."

"I so confused, you want Emma here but then you don't because she will make you happy. You are the weirdest big brother ever. This why Mom makes you go to therapy."

"I told you I can't explain it. You just have to trust me."

"What about Emma, she doesn't seem happy either."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was so sad when you asked her about her family, then she was so happy when I whispered we would be her family."

"You didn't."

"Henry, I think you're wrong."

"I have done this before I am not wrong, trust me. I need you to be on my side Mack."

"Henry."

"Please."

"Fine, I am only going to help you because you are going to do it anyway. Who knows what you will do if I leave you alone."

"Let's commence Operation Mongoose."

"What are you taking about?"

"The code name to keep the curse from braking is Operation Mongoose. Would you prefer Operation Honey Bagger? No, it's defiantly Operation Mongoose, your code name will be Rikki, and I will be Honey Bagger. "

"Who is Rikki?"

"Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, it's from the Jungle Books by Rudyard Kipling. It's about a mighty mongoose that slayed cobras.

"I don't get it, why is the plan named after a mongoose anyway."

"It's just a code name."

"Then I want to be Honey Bagger; I am the one who doesn't care one way or the other. I'm only going along with this whole thing to keep you from getting in too much trouble."

"Fine you can be Honey Bagger." Henry said rolling his eyes. "Now lets get to work.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am outta here." Emma started to get up but Regina stopped her.

"I am sorry," Regina, said putting her hand on Emma's arm. "Henry, can be a little territorial."

"Territorial," Emma said with a raised eyebrow "Your kid hates me and clearly doesn't want me here, so I think it's best if I just leave."

"It's not you; he is just extremely over protective. Stay for the night and then I will call my friends and you can stay with them."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, and I get it your trying to be nice but it's a little…" Emma paused and then let out a deep breath. "I mean I don't want to sound ungrateful because you have been so kind but all of this is just too weird. I should never have agreed to come here in the first place." Regina grew quite for a moment and her eyes looked incredibly sad. Emma felt guilty and she could not believe a woman she had just met could have that effect on her.

"It's just when you said you had no one it broke my heart."

"It's no big deal; I'm used to it by now." Emma said doing her best to cover up the way she really felt. Every instinct she had said run. _Run before, you can get hurt again. Run before you are pushed away or left behind again. Look at all the times you let people in. Your foster parents, Neil, hell your real parents left you on the side of the road to die. No matter how nice it feels, do not let yourself get attached. _

"I just…"the words seemed to be stuck in Regina's throat "I can't imagine… not having someone that would be like a curse, the worst curse imaginable. I mean I am lucky I have my kids and my friends and I just..." Regina looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of her head. "I am sorry I am rambling."

"I will stay for the night but then I am going to go to the B&B."

"My friends have a huge…"Emma cut her off.

"No, I don't need anyone's charity."

"It wouldn't…"

"No."

"Fine," Regina patted Emma on the leg, got up, went over to the sofa, and started to get it ready so Emma could sleep.

"I can do that myself." Regina looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You can barely walk, stop being so damn stubborn. Besides you're my guest." Regina insisted helping Emma to the sofa, then she fluffed her head pillow and helped her put her leg up.

"You really don't owe me anything, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." Emma said trying to push Regina away but she was too sore to fight. She eventually gave in and let the older woman pamper her. Then Regina sat on floor and started changed the dressing on Emma arm.

"How are you going to change this?" she said pointing to the wound. Emma just shrugged and looked away, the brunettes eyes were starting to wear down her resolve. _Note to self; don't look into her eyes, it's a trap._

"It can't be that hard with one hand, plus the doctor said I just need to keep it covered till the stiches are out."

"I could come over and help you change it if you like, or you could just stay here until it's healed."

"You don't have to do that, I will figure it out."

"You don't have to figure it out alone. I will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you, but…"

"Quite being so stubborn and just let me help you."

"I am just not used to anyone helping me."

"Well get use to it, because I am going to help you whether you want me to or not, and it would be easier if you just stayed her so I can keep an eye on you." Regina said looking at Emma forcing her to make eye contact.

"Fine." _Shit you looked into her eyes, damn those beautiful, sad, amazingly, wonderful eyes._

"It's settled, you're staying and I am going to go have a chat with my son about manners." Regina said getting up from the floor Emma grabbed her hand.

"It's fine you don't have to. He is just a kid."

"He knows better, trust me, he knows better." Regina stormed into Henry's room and Mack strolled out and sat down next Emma.

"I am sorry about Henry being jerk. I think he is just afraid of getting attached to someone again and having them just up and leave."

"It's no big deal." _What kind of 7 year old knows about defense mechanisms and attachment issues?_

"It there anything I can get for you."

"No I am ok, did your Mom talk to you to." Emma said with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious glare.

"Maybe" Mack said with a shrug, "I still would be nice to you even if she didn't."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I haven't seen my Mom smile at anyone the way she smiles at you, when you're not looking."

"_I begging you please go and find her," tears filling his eyes. He was pacing around the living room franticly. _

"_You know I can't," Emma was sitting on the sofa. Her head was down and she was staring at her feet. _

"_Can't…, you won't, there is a difference." Henry shrieked _

"_I can't, I have a town to protect, people to protect, and I have a duty. I can't go chasing ghost who doesn't want to be found."_

"_My Mother isn't a ghost and did you ever stop to think maybe she wanted you to chase her, wanted to know that we cared."_

"_If she wanted to be a part of your life she would have stayed."_

"_Cause you gave her so many reasons to, the real reason is because you're a coward."_

"_Henry."_

"_You're too scared that Snow and Charming will disown you."_

"_You have no idea what it's like for me to grow up without anyone."_

"_Then you should understand better than anyone how much I miss her."_

"_She didn't tell anyone that she was leaving. She left everything behind. No note, no forwarding address, she did not even take her car. She has not even used a credit card, or touched her bank account since she left. It is as if she fell off the earth. She obviously did not want anyone to find her. "_

"_No she didn't want just anyone to find her, she wanted you to find her."_

"_Wishful thinking kid."_

"_I don't care what you say, you could find her if you tried, you're just scared. I will hate you forever if you don't at least try."_

"_That is enough young man." David came rushing into the room "I have heard enough. I know we said that we would let you handle this Emma but this has gotten out of control." David said looking at his daughter and then over to Henry. "You only have one Mother and it's Emma, I am sick of you disrespecting her go to your room. This discussion is over. No one is…" he paused and looked over to Emma "going to look for Regina, period." _

"_David is right." Snow said grabbing her husband's hand. "Everyone is much happier knowing that she is gone."_

"_What about me, do I look happy, look at Emma is she really happy." Henry said getting in David's face, he was almost tall enough to look David directly in the eye._

"_She has her family, and that's what matters most."_

"_Emma, are you happy?" Henry asked, never backing away from David or taking his eyes off him. _

"_I have my family and so do you, so yes I am."_

"_You're lying," he turned to look at Emma who was still staring at the ground. "You're all self-righteous jerks. Tell them or I will."_

"_There is nothing to tell." Emma said finally looking up into his eyes. _

"_Coward!"_

"_Enough go to your room! Henry looked back at David then to Snow finally shaking his head he ran into his room and slammed the door, leaning against it; he slid to the floor still able to hear everything._

"_What's the harm if I went and found her?"_

"_Emma, you can't possibly be thinking about giving into the whims of a 14 year old." Snow said_

"_She's his mother, and he misses her, this isn't a whim."_

"_I forbid it; she tried to kill your mother and I multiple times. She tried to kill you and she almost killed Henry."_

"_You forbid me I am an adult. I will do whatever I want."_

"_You are our daughter, and our daughter wouldn't go looking for the woman who tried to kill our family."_

"_It's important to him."_

"_He is a child; he is just confused this is what best for him and you. Trust us we only want what is best for our family." Snow said sitting down next to Emma and putting her hand on her knee._

"_I just don't see the harm in finding her?" Emma whispered so quietly it was blearily audible. _

"_We have had peace for years and you want to ruin it by inviting her back here. No, I will not allow it." David said storming out the front door._

"_Emma I know how much you want to make Henry happy but his safety is more important than his happiness. He will get over this silly notion of finding her. "_

"_She would never hurt him, she loves him."_

"_She almost killed him, when she was trying to kill you. Or did you forget that."_

Emma was a woken from her dream by soft footsteps. She sat up on her elbows and squinted her eyes trying to see in the limited light. Henry was creeping from his bedroom to Regina's room. He peeked inside Regina door, took a deep breath, and walked back to his room.

One hour later Emma heard the same creaking noise. Henry was again creeping around; he peered into Regina's room and then walked back to his room. Emma started counting he did it five times.

"I thought I had abandonment issues." Emma said under her breath. She rolled over and covered her head with her blanket trying to block out the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_How about ice cream," Neal said smiling down at his son. Henry had been depressed for months, first Regina left, and then Emma called off the wedding. It had broken Neal's heart to see his son so sad and to be helpless to do anything about it._

"_I am too old for ice cream Dad."_

"_No one is ever too old for Ice Cream; trust me I am a lost boy. I know when people are too old." Neal said smiling up at the boy._

"_Fine." Henry growled and followed. _

_On the way to the diner, a drunken Killen stumbled out of whatever hole he had been hiding in. Neal stood in front of Henry shielding the boy with his body. _

"_Go away man, I have nothing to say to you. Go back to whatever rock you have been living under."_

"_Oh but, I have plenty to say to you mate." Killen said getting close to Neal and poking him in the chest with his hook. Neal shoved the Hook away._

"_Look codfish, my son is here and I am not going fight you in front of him."_

"_Codfish huh," Killen said pulling out his sword, and holding it up to Neal's throat. "This isn't about the childish games we use to pay boy. This is about my woman."_

"_What are you even taking about?" Neal said changing his footing and shifting his weight so he could move Henry and himself out of the way when Hook started to fail his sword like a mad man._

"_Emma." Killen hissed then swung his sword, and lost his balance as Neal moved to the side and kicked hook in the knee. Then Neal punched Hook in the face, cutting his lip._

"_It's over old man. You lose again." Neal yelled out of breath. "Leave me and my son alone."_

"_Oh I haven't really lost," Killed sad laughing at Neal, blood leaking from his mouth. "I have not even begun to fight." Killen then stabbed Neal in the foot with his Hook. He then punched him in the stomach, Neal collapsed to the floor. Henry ran to the sword the two men had forgotten, ready to end everything once and for all. Before he could, Killen stabbed his Hook into Neal's chest. Henry dropped the sword and grabbed his father as Killian stepped away._

"_Just as easy as when I did it to your father" Killen laughed, "You know what else is easy, Emma Swan. You wouldn't believe the things that pretty mouth is capable of. It works so much better when she uses for more important things then taking." Neal was dead within seconds of the hook hitting his heart. The only person who heard Hooks words were Henry._

Henry shot up from bed; his nightmares were getting worse. Emma was making them worse; she always made everything worse. He had not had the dream about his father's death since starting his new life, but tonight every terrible thing that ever happened was haunting him."Henry hurry up, you are going to be late." Regina yelled from the kitchen, waking Emma up who had just fallen asleep. She had watched the little boy sneak out of his room several times throughout the night. Mack was on the chair next to the sofa putting her shoes on.

"Hey kid."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's cool," Emma said as she sat up.

"Henry, I am not going to ask you again." Regina said knocking on the boy's door then walking in. "You have to be ready in 10 minutes and you're not even out of bed."

"I am coming." Came a sleepy reply. A few minutes later, the boy came strolling out of his room still in his PJs. Yawning and with dark circle under his eyes. It was clear the boy had not slept.

"Can I ask you a question kid?"

"Sure," Mack replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Dose your brother always get up every night and check on your Mom while she sleeps?"

"Yeah, he is paranoid," Mack whispered.

"Of what?"

"That she won't be there when he wakes up. I don't know why but he is terrified of something happing to her. Usually he just sleeps with her though, but I think he was trying to be cool in front of you." Mack looked into Emma's eyes, "So how many times."

"I really don't know I lost count." Emma said with a shrug.

"He tries so hard to be brave. He thinks it's his mission to keep Mom and me safe. You know since he is the man of the house, since dad left." Mack replied. Emma became very quiet. She had given her child up for adoption. It was the hardest thing she had ever done and hurt her every day, but she was giving him his best chance. Therefore, who was she to judge the man who ran away and left his family? Yet Emma felt sick every time she heard Mack talk about her dad abandoning them.

"Are you ok?" Mack asked, "You got really quite and looked really sad."

"I am ok kid, just thinking." Emma said leaning over and patting the girl on the shoulder trying to reassure her everything was fine."

"Your sill not dressed, we're going to be late." Emma and Mack looked up to see a very disgruntled Regina rushing around and Henry still barley making an effort to get ready.

"I am trying."

"Your sister was ready 20 minutes ago. Go brush your teeth and wash your face." Regina said directing him to the bathroom. "Your lunch is made and since you took so long getting up you're going to have to take a granola bar for breakfast." The boy did not protest just continued to move at a snail's pace.

After 15 more minutes, Henry was finally dressed and somewhat presentable. Regina inspected him and after smoothing his hair and fixing his shirt, she was finally satisfied with his appearance.

Emma could not help but feel bad for the boy. She knew exactly what it felt like to be abandoned. There was something about the strange little boy she found endearing even though the night before he tried to cripple her. Emma found the whole family charming in an awkward sort of way. From the angry little introvert whose only goal in life appeared to be protecting his family. To the charismatic little girl who was much wiser than any 7-year-old Emma had ever met. Then there was Regina. Emma hated to admit it but she could stare at the woman all day and never get tired of her smile. Regina had the kind of smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. The kind of smile that made you happy, just being near her. Yet she had the saddest eyes Emma had ever seen, pain and sadness hidden just under the surface. Emma had no idea how that was possible but she wanted to find out and that scared her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you enjoy, and I hope this chapter is ok. It has been hard for me to write lately because Once is just is not giving me the feels it used to. **

Emma could not help but feel bad for the boy. She knew exactly what it felt like to be abandoned. There was something about the strange little boy she found endearing even though the night before he tried to cripple her. Emma found the whole family charming in an awkward sort of way. From the angry little introvert whose only goal in life appeared to be protecting his family. To the charismatic little girl who was much wiser than any 7-year-old Emma had ever met. Then there was Regina. Emma hated to admit it but she could stare at the woman all day and never get tired of her smile. Regina had the kind of smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. The kind of smile that makes you happy, just being near her. Yet she had the saddest eyes Emma had ever seen, pain and sadness hidden just under the surface. Emma had no idea how that was possible but she wanted to find out and that scared her.

SQSQSQSQSQS

A knock on the door pulled Emma out of her thoughts. Mack ran to the door opened it and squealed in delight as a handsome tall blonde man came in. He was perfect, shining blue eyes. A nice smile and he could easily be any woman's dream, but the second Emma saw him she hated him. The tiny blonde jumped into his arms kissing him on the check and smiling ear to ear. He carried the little girl to the sofa and she sat on his lab. Mack was taking a mile a minute.

"How is my little princess?" David smiled down at the little girl.

"I don't want to be a princess I want to be a queen."

"Ok my little queen; you can be whatever you want."

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm David Noland." David said reaching out his hand to the blonde. Emma stared at him for a moment knowing she had seen him but could not place it. Finally shaking it, realizing why she had the sudden pang of jealousy. This must be the kid's father. He looked just like an older version of Mack.

"No sorry, I can't place you."

"I was the guy who carried you into the hospital after your little accident."

"Oh, that was you thanks." Emma said a bit more sarcastically then she meant to.

"Dave, I am so glad you could make it today." Regina said smiling at her new visitor. Henry slowly trailing behind his mother, he walked up to David who patted him on the head and the boy gave him a genuine smile. It was the first time Emma had ever seen the kid happy. Seeing the four of them together made Emma sick, which only made her feel guilty. She had no right to feel that way and she knew it. Yet watching them being a big happy family made her hate the man.

"Dave is going to stay here with you today Emma." Regina said looking at the blonde.

"Just in case you need anything," David added, big smile plastered to his face.

"I don't need a baby sitter."_ I sure as hell don't want to hang out with your stupid ex-husband all day._

"Uncle Dave is the best baby sister though." Mack said look over to Emma. "He lets me and Henry drink hot Cocoa with Cinemania, and he thought us how to sword fight. He is the funniest person ever. You will have the best time with him."

"He is just here in case you need anything. I know it's hard getting around and your still on some pretty strong pain meds, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Regina said smiling down at the angry blonde, and Emma knew the moment the brunette open her mouth she would do anything she asked.

"Ok," was Emma's sheepish reply.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina and the kids left, David and Emma sat in an awkward silent for a few minutes, until Emma could not take it anymore.

"So, are you here to make sure I am not some sort of thief or something?"

"No, Genie was just worried about you that is it." David said looking almost hurt by the blonde woman's accusation. _I wish he would quit calling her Genie, her name is Regina, and she is regal and deserves to be called by a regal name. _

"Really, then you guys are way too trusting."

"You saved her life, she feels like she owes you. She thinks you're a good person and that's good enough for me. Besides, just because this is a small town doesn't mean we are backwards here. I ran a background check on you at the station. You were clean and looked like you had been trying to get on the police force in Boston. There are not a lot of want to be cops who are thieves. Beside I can tell if people are lying. Call it a super power if you will." David said proudly. "Are you planning on doing anything to hurt my family?"

"No," Emma whispered, and then she looked into the man's eyes "I can tell when people are lying too."

"Then lets drop the whole me being here to spy on you thing ok." David said standing up and walking to the kitchen. "How about some cocoa, do you like Cinnamon in it."

"Sure," Emma yelled from her spot on the sofa.

"Here you go." David came back in with the warm liquid handing it to Emma who smiled up at him for a spilt second. "You kind of looked like Mack, just there."

"What can I say I love cocoa."

"Everyone does, well except for Genie. See, Mack was right I am a great baby sitter." David said trying to lighten the mood.

"You called Regina family, how are you guys related."

"Genie was best friends with my wife. I ended up with Mary Margret and she ended up with James, my twin."

"Is that the kid's dad." Emma said looking at David as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"That's a story I would rather not get into." David averted his eyes from the blondes glare.

"That bad, huh."

"Yes,"

"Mack looks like a female clone of you, but I can't see Regina in her at all. Henry on the other hand looks just like her." Emma said to David as he became increasingly more uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"Regina can't have children. Henry was adopted when he was 3 weeks old. Genie loved him so much. I have never seen her so happy." Davis smiled at the memory.

"Mack was adopted too."

"Not exactly, Mack was conceived out of wedlock, James cheated on Regina. My brother is an ass. We all thought she would leave him then but they stayed together for Henry. Then when Mack was born, the mother didn't want to have anything to do with her. Genie has a huge heart; most women would hate their husbands bastard, not her. When James left she got full custody, we all decided not to tell Mack about her mother until she is older. Genie is a great Mom she doesn't need my loser brother."

"Yeah, she really is isn't she." Emma smiled thinking about the brunette. "What about your family and friends?" Emma just shrugged she hated having to constantly explain her life to everyone. David had his answer with her silence. David leaned over and padded Emma on the shoulder. "Well you're here known and you saved Genie, which makes you family in my book."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma finally relaxed around David. It was hard for her at first, but David was surprisingly kind and charming. Emma ended up bounding with him over the next few hours. Finding out they had several things in common. From there favorite beer being Rolling Rock, both loving the color red, they both loved the Mets, and hated Notre dame, and loved Michigan. It got to the point where they were almost playing a game.

"What is your favorite food?" Emma asked

"Chicken." David said with a big toothy grin.

"Who doesn't love chicken? Let me guess, fried."

"Is there any other way to eat it?"

"So how long have you been married?"

"10 years, we got married right out of high school. Best thing I ever did, she is my heart. My soul mate, I glad I found her."

"I don't think I could ever find love like that." Emma said sadly.

"I think there is someone for everyone, maybe you just haven't met him yet."

"What if I have met them, and they don't feel the same way."

"If it's meant to be then it will be."

"That is the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"What can I say I am a hopeless romantic."

"You're a dude," Emma said with a raised eyebrow. "Guys aren't romantic."

"You obviously haven't met the right guy, men can be romantic. That is how I keep Momma happy." Emma threw here head back and laughed at David's commit.

"I can't believe you call her that."

"She calls me Big Daddy, sometimes just Big D."

"Just made it really weird, David." Emma said shaking her head.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

By the time, Regina came home from work Emma and David knew each other's whole life story. Emma told David more about herself than she had ever told anyone. She could not believe in a few short hours she went from hating Mr. Charming to genuinely liking him. He even jokingly told her he would adopt her. She was like the sister he never had. They even made plans that once her leg was better, David was going to take her for some Rolling Rock.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter and hope you guys liked Charming/Swan bonding time. There is going to be much more in further chapters. I hope you guys like finding out a little bit more about Mack and where she came from. James is her father, and yes, she is from the Enchanted Forest. Please review and let me know what you think. BTY Henry has no idea about who's Mack father and everyone thinks that he is just acting weird because James left, all will eventually be explained. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This Chapter is detected to Debbie93, who gave me the idea for Mack's back-story; I changed the original idea a little bit but love the idea of Mack's Fairy Tale persona. Thank you very much for the inspiration.

Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks and the four settled into a cozy routine. Emma was even starting to do more things on her own. David usually stopped by every day to check on everyone. Operation Mongoose was going terrible, every single plan Henry had fell through. Mack was supposed to be his partner but she seemed to foil all of his attempts. All Henry's schemes seemed to bring his Mother and Emma closer.

Frist he started with small things like hiding Emma's cloths. He took her red leather jacket and cut the sleeves off. His Mother bought her a new one. Then he put laxatives in her food. Emma was sick for days and Regina stayed home from work to nurse her back to health. Emma of course refused at first but eventually gave up and let the older woman baby her.

He lit a lighter under the fire alarm making the apartment sprinklers turn on. Emma was sleeping when they came on. She was soaking wet and all the furniture was ruined. Henry though Emma would run for the hills. Regina came home from work. Drove her to the hospital and stayed with her until a new cast was on. After that incident Emma seem determined not leave. For all his trouble Henry was grounded, and had to see Dr. Hopper all week. He convinced Dr. Hopper he was only experimenting and had no idea that the water could have damaged everything.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mack I thought you believed me when I told you Emma will destroy everything."

"I never said that. My exact words were if I leave you alone who knows what you would do."

"Still I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side; it's not my fault that I lost the itching power."

"You told Emma about operation 22."

"I am only seven, how am I supposed to keep a secret about letting rats loose in the apartment." Henry shot a glare at his little sister.

"You told that I barrowed David's Credit card."

"No I didn't."

"How did Mom find it then?"

"She very smart, I had nothing to do with it besides you didn't even tell me about the credit card, and why did you need a credit card in first place."

"Background check, I have to show Mom we are living with a watch thief. Emma has been in jail and Mom should know that."

"Henry how to you know that?"

"I have told you, Emma is here to take away everyone's happily ever after. Come on I need to show you something."

"Henry where are we going,"

"I need to show you something, so you know I am not lying." Grabbing Mack's hand and pulling her along.

"Mom said we need to head straight home, otherwise we can't walk home by ourselves anymore."

"One small detour, then we are heading home, promise."

"Henry this is the grave yard. This is just going to end with us both having to take trip to Dr. Hopper's office isn't."

"No, it won't, I need to show you this." Henry declared as the approached Henry Sr.'s mausoleum, Mack shook her head.

"Why we are at grandfather's grave." Mack stood back scared. "You know how much I hate this place and the grave yard."

"Mack, I promise, I will never ever let anything happen to you." Henry said as he pushed on the grave until it moved. As his little sister looked on in horror, "Do you trust me?" Henry held out his hand.

"Is that a trick question?" Mack took it, squeezing tightly as they descended the stares. Henry got out a flashlight to guild them down the stairs of the tome.

"Come on, you have to see this and then I will tell you everything." The two descend the steps into the crypt below. Inside were several tiny vaults, and boxes of all sizes and shapes. Henry started looking around, letting go of Mack's hand. The little girl's curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to and old green tinged treasure box. When she opened the trunk, a two-headed serpent sprung out at her. Henry noticed just in time and rushed over, jumping down on the box the same way David did. "Don't touch anything, I forgot about this guy." Henry smiled, a relic from his mother's past further proof he was not crazy.

"What was that thing?"

"Agrabahn Viper," Henry stood and dusted off his pants.

"Like in the book?"

"Yeah, just like in the book."

"Henry, I believe you can we just go home now."

"Oh you haven't even seen the best part yet, I found this years ago.

"Henry I just got attacked by a two-headed snake."

"I didn't let it hurt you. Come you have to see this." Henry walked what appeared to be the back of the vault. Henry waved his hand over the wall, and light purple smoke drifted from his fingertips. The wall disappeared opening up to a room.

"What did you just do Henry?"

"Magic," the boy, said smiling up his sister.

"Like…"

"Just like in your book, come on you have to see this." Both children walked into the hidden room. It looked like a shrine to the evil queen.

"What is this place?"

"All of this belonged to mom, now it's ours."

"Henry this is so…" Mack was standing it the doorway, her eyes going over everything.

"A long time ago…"Henry turned to see his sister. "This is not in your book, but this is the truth. There was a girl with the purest heart, in all the lands. She even saved a little girl on a run-away horse, but her pure heart was blackened by the loss of her true love. She lost her heart and then her mind. Eventually she took her revenge, in the form of a curse." Henry walked over to Mack and pointed to her backpack. She took it off and gave it to him. He took out the book and pointed to a story. "The book is missing a few chapters Mack. The evil Queen and the savoir didn't end with this Baby. It ended with us and Magic."

"Henry, how do you have magic?"

"I am the Dark One Mack."

"I thought Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One?"

"We're both the Dark One."

"Well then wouldn't it be the Dark Two or something."

"I told you there were a few missing chapters. Have you ever wonder why you are so much smarter than everyone? Why you don't seem like a normal sever year old. You have magic too; I was never going to tell you, but with Emma here everything is going to fall apart."

"Why didn't you tell me I had magic?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. All magic has a price; I never wanted you to have to pay it. Not again, the only one who should pay a price is me. Mack, I have done bad things, blackened my heart. "

"Henry." Mack reached for her brother's hand.

"When I was a kid, all I ever wanted was my real Mom to come and save us all from the Evil Queen. I never understood what that really meant. Breaking the curse caused so much pain."

"Henry your making no sense at all."

"You and me; we reset things, fixed everything that is broken. Brought the dead back to life. We gave everyone their happily ever after. Emma is the Savior and Mom is the Evil Queen. True love breaks curses. All the people we saved, all the wrongs we fixed, will be undone. They can't fall in love, if they fall in love then. "

"True love's kiss will break our curse and take away…"

"Everyone we love will be dead," Henry said tears in his eyes.

"Everyone."

"Fine, I will help you."

"Henry which fairy tale character am I."

"Well I thought you were tinker bell at first, but your magic doesn't require fairy dust."

"Then I realized you have magic tears."


End file.
